1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward a display apparatus and a multi-panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a driver to drive the display panel. The display panel includes a display area in which an image is displayed and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The display area includes gate lines extending along a first direction and data lines extending along a second direction crossing the first direction.
The driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver, and a data driver. The gate driver is disposed in the non-display area, positioned at an outer side of the display area along the first direction, and coupled (e.g., connected) to the gate lines. The data driver is mounted on a chip-on-film package or a printed circuit board, and the chip-on-film package or the printed circuit board is disposed in the non-display area at an outer side of the display area along the second direction.